A metal guard member (a protective cover) is typically attached to a vibrating compactor to protect an engine or another element. Known examples of this type of protective cover include a combination of a metal pipe bent in accordance with a shape of an upper structural portion of a machine body and a metal plate, and a component formed in a box shape that can cover the top, sides, and front (or rear) of the upper structural portion of the machine body by welding together a plurality of metal plates or implementing pressing on a single metal plate.
Patent Document 1: JP H10-140518 A
Patent Document 2: JP H10-266116 A